896 days
by havinghopeagainsthope
Summary: Juvia is back in Magnolia after a long time and she longs to see her Gray-sama. How is Gray going to react to Juvia now? Is the Ice Devil Slayer finally ready to admit his feeling for the water mage? Set after the Alvarez arc.


**896 days**

Juvia enters the Fairy Tail guildhall and immediately begins rubbing her palms together to warm herself up. It is a cold morning in Magnolia. She greets everyone she passes on her way to the bar counter where Mirajane is working. Everyone greets her back.

"Good morning, Mira-san." Juvia wishes her.

"Good morning, Juvia. You seem to be in great spirits. Didn't you come back from Hargeon just last night?" She asks with concern in her eyes.

After Fairy Tail and the other guilds had successfully driven out the Alvarez Empire from Fiore, Master Makarov had stationed different teams in different places in Fiore. "Better safe than sorry," Master Makarov had said. Everyone stayed at the designated places until they were called back. Juvia, Gajeel, Lily and the Shadow Gear group were stationed at the port side since water is Juvia's element. There, they stayed for almost 3 months.

Juvia nods enthusiastically, "Yes, we came back last night."

"Then you could have slept in today." Mirajane suggests.

She shakes her head, "Juvia wants to see Gray-sama. Juvia missed Gray-sama so much when she was in Hargeon. She thought about him everyday. And besides…" Juvia blushes.

Mirajane leans in, hoping for some progress in the water mage's love life, "What is it?"

"Today is 896th day anniversary of Juvia meeting Gray-sama." She says with a huge smile on her face. She has no hint of embarrassment on her face.

"Oh." She chuckles. "Well, Gray has not yet come to the guild." _'After what happened during the battle if Gray doesn't accept his feelings for her, I'm going to beat some sense into him,'_ The S-class mage thinks and chuckles while imagining Gray's shocked face when she uses her Demon Soul Power to attack him.

"Juvia will wait. Juvia will have a chicken sandwich, please."

"Coming right up."

"Juvia…"

She hears someone call out. She turns to her side to find the Master Makarov smiling at her.

"Master. I was going to come find you after I had breakfast."

He shakes his hand like he didn't mind it. "That's fine. So nothing suspicious on the port side?"

Juvia shakes her head with a serious expression. "No master. All their ships have disappeared from the port. I even went up to Caracole Island to check if I can find something. As of now, the entire continent of Alakitasia is staying away from Caracole Island as well. Some of the members of Crime Sorciere are still keeping a look out on the port side."

Caracall Island was restored to its former size by Brandish after the fight. Slowly but surely the citizens of the island were moving back.

"Yes, I know that, Jellal keeps sending news to Erza." Makarov says absent-mindedly. "Anyways, enjoy breakfast. And keep up the good work." He leaves her and goes back to his office.

Juvia finishes her sandwich and waits patiently for the love of her life to walk through the guild doors. Meanwhile, she makes small talk with the other guild members. But Juvia's eyes would go the door every time the doors opened.

"Relax, Juvia." Cana says after taking a huge gulp from a barrel. "You're going to burn a hole in the door if you look at it so much." Cana laughs at her own joke.

"Cana-chan. Gray-sama is not here, yet. It is already evening. And it looks like it might snow again." Juvia complains. Though it is still pretty sunny in Hargeon, Magnolia's weather seems to be the complete opposite. It was snowing when Juvia and the rest of her team came back.

"Then why don't you go to him?" Cana suggests while chugging some more alcohol.

"How much did you drink today, Cana-chan?" Juvia asks her.

"3-4 barrels. Maybe 5. Who is keeping count?" She asks unabashedly.

"Hmmm…" She frowns at her friend. "You should stop. You've had enough already."

"And you've waited long enough, go find him." The brunette retorts.

"Yes, Cana-chan is right. Juvia should find Gray-sama." She gets up from the bench and walks to the doors. She stops midway and turns back to Cana, "Take it easy, Cana-chan."

Cana mumbles something incoherent that Juvia doesn't understand. Juvia shakes her head and walks out of the guild. As soon as she walks out, the cold breeze hits her. The sky has huge gray clouds. "Yes, it will start snowing soon."

She walks towards Gray's house. Gray had told her, he would give her an answer after Alvarez Empire was defeated but after the fight neither of them got a chance to talk to each other. She had to leave for Hargeon as soon as everyone in her team was fit for travel. Gray had already left with his team before she left.

She knocks on Gray's door but there is no answer. She knocks a few more times to satisfy herself that Gray is in fact not in his apartment.

"Should Juvia wait here?" She asks herself.

She decides against it and walks back to the street. The clouds look heavier than before. She decides to go left. She walks past various shops and restaurants but she couldn't find Gray. She was almost ready to turn back and go back to Fairy Hills when she sees a head of messy black hair turn from the street.

Her heart beats fast and she starts running towards the person. She turns the street and she finds the object of her affection walking a few yards in front of her. She walks faster to catch up with him and it's easy since Gray seems to be taking his time with each step.

"Gray-sama…" She calls out when she within earshot.

The said person stops walking and turns around slowly. "Juvia… hi" He says when he sees her.

"GRAY-SAMA!" She jumps on him and hugs him. "Juvia missed you so much, Gray-sama!" She says it into his chest. Contrary to popular opinion, Gray is not cold though he is an ice mage. He is warm; he is cold only when he uses his magic. Juvia enjoys the warmth before Gray can pull her off himself

Gray is stunned by the sudden action. His normal reaction would be to pull himself out of her embrace. He fights the urge to hug her back. He has been wanting to hug her back for a while now but he would never admit it to another soul, let alone her. When did she become more than his nakama?

But then he remembers what happened when Invel forced them to fight against each other. He can never forget the pain of losing her, even if it was short-lived. The memory was holding her limp, lifeless body always brings pain to his heart. If Wendy hadn't healed her in the knick of time, she wouldn't have come back to life and he would have lost himself to his Ice Devil Slayer magic. And now, here she is, with a beating heart and light in her eyes.

"Damn it!" He curses as the last of his resistance is slipping away. He takes a deep breath and his cheeks start going pink as he slowly wraps his arms around the bluenette's back.

Juvia's eyes open widen, "Gray-sama." She whispers and her cheeks turn pink. She sees people giving them curious looks while they were passing them by. Feeling slightly bolder, she tightens her arms around his back. Gray accepts her embrace and she is elated by this development.

She pulls back enough so she can look at him. As soon as his eyes meet hers, he looks away. She sees him blushing and decides that _'Gray-sama has never looked so cute.'_

A small frown appears on his face as he feels her eyes on him. "What?" He meant for it come out strong but it came out as a weak whisper.

She chuckles, "Nothing, Gray-sama." She didn't know how he would react to being called 'cute' so she held it back for now. Her eyes came down to his lips, the lips she has wanted to kiss for so long. She sees something gray so her eyes moved down to his neck. Wrapped around his neck is 'the gray scarf'.

The gray scarf she made for him. The gray scarf she made for their 413th day anniversary. The gray scarf, which he didn't accept, when she gave it to him. The gray scarf that she left lying on the street because he didn't accept it. All this time he had it. Her eyes begin to fill up.

She hadn't said or done anything for a while now so Gray decides to look at her. He sees a lone tear falling from her eyes. He panics and puts a palm on her jaw and wipes the descending waterfall with his thumb, "What's wrong, Juvia?" He asks with concern. Mentally, he starts figuring out what he did wrong.

Juvia says something in a low voice but Gray doesn't understand. "What is it?" He asks her, getting more worried by the second.

"Gray-sama kept it. Gray-sama kept the scarf that Juvia made for him." She finally looks at him and a few more tears fall from her eyes.

The blush on Gray's cheeks return. "Well… of course, I did. After all, it is for me." Gray replies like it is no big deal and begins to wipe the tears from her face. Honestly, he never wanted her to find out he kept it. She didn't even find out when they were living together and to find out like this, is pretty disappointing.

"Juvia always knew it!" She exclaims though a few tears were still escaping.

"Knew what?" He observes the excitement on her face with caution.

"That Gray-sama loves Juvia too!" She says it like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Earlier he would have dismissed her claims in a heartbeat. Now, he didn't feel the need to that that. He has been sure for a while now but these three months away from her cemented his feeling for her. Actually it was way before that but he will never accept that.

He chuckles, "Well then, at least wait for me to say it."

She frowns thinking that she jumped the gun yet again and that Gray is going to pull away from her, "You are right, Gray-sama. Juvia is sorry."

He chuckles yet again, "I'm not." He leans in towards her presses his lips against hers, softly.

When she doesn't refute, he kisses her. Juvia's eyes widen but when she realises what is happening she closes her eyes. The hand that was on her cheek moves into her hair and the hand on the back moves lower until it is on the small back of her back. Her hands move up and wrap around his neck. He probes her with his tongue and she lets him in and he immediately rushed in. They wrap their tongues around each others. They went on for a while. When Gray feels he is in need of air, he ends the kiss gently so she wouldn't get the wrong impression.

Gray smirks at her when she looks completely spellbound. Only a few seconds later, they realise they have an audience. There are mixed reactions. The women swoon while the men look conflicted. Some children go 'yuck'. Some parents are covering their children's eyes. Someone yells, "Get a room."

Gray and Juvia snicker. He holds out a hand for her and she takes it. "Let's go to my place." Gray whispers in her ears.

They walk hand in hand and Juvia doesn't take her eyes off their interlocked fingers. Only when he lets go of her hand to unlock his apartment door does she realise that they've reached Gray's apartment. She groans at the loss of heat from her palm.

He chuckles at her reaction, "So impatient," he comments.

She looks down, joins her hands and bumps her index fingers together repeatedly, "Well, Juvia has waited for long time."

He frowns a little, "Yes, you have." He opens the door and lets her in first.

Juvia looks around the apartment in surprise. Gray's apartment is clean, very clean for a guy's apartment. Except for a few pieces of clothing randomly strewn on the floor, the apartment is clean. Juvia always thought boys lived dirtily. Gajeel is not a cleaner, it's most Lily who does the cleaning. She heard from Lucy that Natsu's place is always dirty.

"You like?" Gray asks pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. Gray-sama. Juvia didn't know that Gray is this neat." She gestures at his place.

He scratches his head with his finger and frowns, "Umm… when I used to live with Ur, she made sure that Lyon and I cleaned up after ourselves. Or else, she got really really mad." He shudders as if he remembered something scary. He looks at Juvia, "I guess, it stayed."

Juvia covers her mouth with her palm and laughs a little.

In a flash, Gray is in front of Juvia, "did you just laugh at me?" He asks with a glint in his eyes.

Her eyes widen slightly, "No, Gr-Gray-sama."

He ran his hand in his hair, "Okay, first of all, if we are doing this then the 'sama' has to go."

She nods.

"Say it," he orders.

"Gr-Gray-s…" she puts her hands on her mouth, "…sama." Her voice is muffled by her fingers. "Juvia will take some time to change this habit." She finally says.

Gray closes his eyes and nods since it is reasonable. He opens his eyes and wraps his hands around her slender waist and smirks, "So, where were we?"

Juvia's face goes red. She resists the urge to jump and do a celebratory dance at the thought that Gray wants her. She puts her fingerss on her cheeks and starts imagining various things Gray would say to her.

"Yarey, yarey!" Gray says to himself. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He places a kiss on her forehead to pull her out of her reverie.

The effect is immediate. Juvia's eyes are on Gray. She looks at him with curiosity and awe.

Now that he has her attention, he dives in for a kiss. He crashes her lips with hers. Juvia groans into him. Gray feels it reverberate through him. This time, Juvia probes her tongue against Gray's lips and he parts his lips for her. As soon as her tongue entangles with his own he lets out a moan. Gray pulls her closer and wraps his arms securely around her. Juvia moves one hand in his hair and the other is at the base of his neck rubbing circles with her thumb and travelling down his spine. This action sends a chill up his spine and elicits a groan from him.

He moves his lips to her jaw and alternates between small pecks and soft bites. Juvia moans, "Gray-samaaa…" Gray's jacket and shirt are long gone. Neither knew when he had gotten out of them. Gray pushes her hat off.

She bits into her lower lip as Gray nips her ear lobe to drown her moan. He sees her bite her lip and kisses her. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you." He grinds into her.

A gasp passes her lips when she feels his hard member poke her. She looks into his eyes with a lustful look. They exchange a silent conversation. Gray wraps one of her legs around his hips and his hand runs across her thigh, he stops at the guild mark on her thigh and squeezes the mark and she purrs. He places his hand under her thigh, his fingers splayed across a butt-cheek. He squeezes it. Juvia gasps and lifts her other leg to place it in a similar position on the other side. Gray is ready to hold her. One hand holds her by her waist and the other is on her arse. Juvia's hold on Gray's hips is strong but not painful. He kisses her hard while walking to his bedroom.

As soon as he crosses the threshold of his bedroom, he jumps into the bed, slightly crushing her underneath. "Oof!" They both exclaim. They look at each other and laugh in between breaths.

He kisses her again but this time gently with more feeling. He moves one hand up from her thighs, to cup one of her breasts. He opens the buttons of her jacket shirt. With his other hand, he feels up her thigh through the slit in her skirt. He takes her top off and watches her cheeks redden. He smirks at her reaction. He watches her chest and then his eyes roam over her breasts clad in a pale blue bra. He cups both of them in his hands and presses them gently. Juvia enjoys his hands on her. His hands move across her mid-riff and abdomen region. In one swift moment he takes off her skirt. Now she is only in her pale blue lingerie and her black boots.

Gray takes moment to watch her. _'She is so beautiful,'_ He thinks to himself. Her light blue hair spread out on the sheets like a halo. Her dark blue eyes darken with desire. Her pink lips bruised after his assault. Her breasts heaving up and down. Her fingers bunching up the sheets in anticipation. His eyes trail down to her navel. He touches her navel gently. His finger trails the band of her underwear. Juvia bites her lower lip, a little to the left, rather than the centre. He notices a small dark patch near her core and smirks at his handy work. Gray slowly moves his hands down her legs as if to feel her and takes off her long boots.

Juvia averts her eyes. The heat in his eyes makes her lose her mind. The way his fingers move across her body make her feel like she cannot feel anything beyond his touch. This is an intoxicating feeling. This is everything she imagined and more. Gray could tell her to do anything and she would do it.

Gray places himself in between her legs. He is on his knees. His naughty fingers move up her inner thigh and cup her.

The action elicits a delightful groan from her. "G-Gray-sama… Please don't tease Juvia anymore." Juvia begs.

Gray doesn't like her calling him 'sama' but in that instant the word travelled right to his manhood and he feels himself twitch. He crashes his lips with her. _'Maybe, I'll allow it just when we are in bed.'_ He thinks.

He moves down to her neck and starts biting and nipping at her. Her back arches and he unhooks her bra. He swiftly takes it off and throws it. Her eyes widen as Gray bites hard into the base of her neck. He licks the bite after he is satisfied with it. He mouths one of the hardened nipples and presses the other with his hand. He alternates between her boobs. His free hand moves down to get rid of her underwear.

Until now, Juvia has been feeling relatively shy to make a move. That's the thing – imagining this a million times and doing it in reality are two completely different things. She is afraid that she'll do something wrong. This is Gray after all, she didn't want to do something wrong.

But now she feels if she doesn't do anything Gray may end up feeling that she is not into it. So, she slowly runs her hand into his hair and tugs it lightly. Gray groans into her nipple. Feeling slightly courageous, she lets her other hand touch his chest. She hears his pounding heart, she smiles but immediately moans when she feels his teeth on her right breast. Her hand travels down his well-sculpted abs. She moves her index finger along the band of his pants. She hears Gray hitch a breath. Smirking, she moves her hand downward and she cups his hard manhood and holds him.

Gray releases her nipple, "Ahh… Juvia."

She brings down on her lips hard on him while continuing to feel him up. She manages to pull out his belt. Gray trails wet kisses across her jawline while she opens the button on his pants and slowly pulls down the zip. He lifts himself up a little and takes off his pants and underwear in one go. Kicks off his shoes and socks and goes back to the beautiful water mage.

Juvia is still stroking his member, sometimes gently and sometimes hard. Every time she presses him hard, he groans into her skin. Gray probes her naked, dripping core with his finger and her moan makes him happy. His finger slowly enters her and her back arches into him. He moves slowly inside her, not wanting to hurt her.

"Gray-sama, faster!" Juvia screeches.

Chuckling, he increases the speed. Juvia hold on his penis tightens and she moves her hand up and down. She starts slowly but matches his pace soon enough. Gray adds another finger and goes faster. Juvia's moans get louder; she almost loosens her hold on him. But she grips tight again and starts rubbing him.

Gray pulls his fingers out of her suddenly.

"Gray-sama?" She looks at him accusingly.

He stops her hand job. He chuckles and takes a few deep breaths. Juvia breaths deeply too waiting for him to talk. He puts one of his fingers in his mouth and tastes her. He likes how she tastes. He brings his finger close to her for her to taste, she looks disappointed but still tastes herself on his finger while Gray licks the hand she used on him. This is all very erotic for Juvia, watching Gray taste her and taste himself. He brought her hand close to her mouth and she tastes Gray's saltiness on her hand.

Gray balances himself on his elbows so he doesn't crush Juvia under him.

"Why did we stop, Gray-sama?" She tries not to sound too disappointed but failing miserably.

"We can do this later. But right now, I want to do something else." Gray looks at her seductively.

"What do you mean?" She asks. He chuckles and looks at her meaningfully. "Oh!" Juvia says when she finally gets his intension and blushes.

"That is only if you want to." He says with a serious look on his face.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama to take her." She declares.

Gray laughs at her determination. "Whatever you want, Juvia."

Juvia wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Gray is surprised at first but he responds to her kiss. Juvia wraps her legs around his hips and rubs herself against him.

Gray's breath hitches, "Juvia, you're killing me." He tells her in between kisses.

"Then maybe, Gray-sama should just get on with it." Juvia replies in between moans.

All of Gray's inhibitions break at her words and he pushes himself into her fully.

"Ahhhh… Gray-sama…" Juvia breathes. Gray waits for her to get used to his size inside of her. Seconds later, "Juvia is ready, Gray-sama."

Gray kisses her and pulls out partially and thrusts back into her and she moans as soon as he hits her. Gray finds a rhythm and continues pounding into her.

"Gray...-samaaaa… harder… faster, please…Gray- sama!" Juvia requests.

Gray responds by going faster. Juvia moves one hand in his hair and tugs on the hair at the back of his neck. Gray places a harsh kiss on her. Juvia runs her other hand down his spine and cups his butt-cheek. In the heat of the moment, Juvia slaps his butt cheek. The impact of her hand on his arse sends jolts of electricity from his arse to his hard member and he growls in her ear.

Gray bites hard under her jaw line and thrusts harder into her.

"Gray-sama…I'm… ahhhh-almost… there." Juvia tells him.

He increases his pace and after a few thrusts, Juvia's walls contract and she explodes, "Gray…"

"So… tight…" Gray moans. He kisses her as she moans to feel her moan.

He finally notices the absence of 'sama' and thrusts into her for his own release. He pushes in a couple more times and pours himself inside of her. "Juvia…" He groans into her neck.

Gray's exhales hit Juvia's neck and she likes the warmth of his body on her. Juvia runs her hand in his hair and the other is rubbing mindless patterns on his back. Gray shudders lightly as he empties himself and goes limp inside of her but he doesn't make a move to pull himself out.

"I love you, Juvia." Gray whispers into her neck and places a small peck on the spot.

Juvia's breath hitches. As the words sink in, a warm smile appears on her face, "Juvia loves you too, Gray-sama." She places a peck on his forehead. Gray moves and kisses her on the lips. The kiss gets deep as soon as it starts.

When they part for air, Gray pulls out of her, lies down on the bed and embraces Juvia. Juvia frowns at him, "What's with that?" He attempts to wipe the frown off her face.

"Juvia didn't want you out, yet, Gray-sama."

He laughs. Her want for him will never cease to surprise him. He places a kiss on her temple and pulls her closer. "Only if I get out will I be able to go back in." He whispers conspiratorially.

She gasps at his words. "Gray-sama is so hot when he talks sexy to Juvia." Seconds later she turns serious, "I will better next time, Gray-sama," she murmurs.

"Baka! Did I say you were not good?" Gray asks her sharply. She shakes her head. "You are good the way you are, even with your little quirks," he smiles at her.

Gray kisses her with all the emotions he can garner. He knows he will protect her with everything he has. He'll do everything in his power to not hurt her ever again.

When they break the kiss, Juvia looks at him with a naughty glint in her eyes. "Gray-sama, lets do it again." She gets on top him and uses her hand to guide his waking member inside of her.

" _Juvia is going to be the death of me."_ Gray thinks before he loses his train of thought because of the water mage riding him.

* * *

 **This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and my first fanfic with a lot of sexual content! :-)**

 **Gruvia is one of my favourite pairings so I thought I should start with them. As you can notice, Natsu and co. are missing, it's because I'm not sure how Alvarez arc is going to end...hoping everyone will alive at the end of it. I just randomly counted the days...hoping that it'll be snowing Magnolia on that particular day.  
**

 **Since it is my first time doing this, please let me know if it is good or bad or something in between. Tell me how i can improve.**

 **Also isn't anything related to Fairy Tail incomplete without the word 'nakama'?**

 **Some people may point out that women's underwear is called a 'panty', it's just that i don't like the word panty so i used underwear. :-)**

 **Also Hiro Mashima-san and his team own Fairy tail, just the plot is mine! :-)**


End file.
